Simple to Complex
by BellatrixisFred
Summary: James Potter  II  is in love with Ruby Jones, but thats old news. During her sixth year at Hogwarts, life in England became simplicity in itself and she finally has it all worked out. So naturally things had to complicate themselves. A Ruby Tale.
1. Hexes, Will, Matt and Saia

_**A/N - The original version of this was annoying me so I've returned to third person, however everything you've read is relevant to the eventual storyline so don't forget it - especially the testimonies...**_

_**Oh! And to those who just saw this and decided to give it a read, this is the sequel to "Sand to Snow" kinda doesn't make sense without it but if you really want to be stubborn about it you'll get the gist of things in a few chapters time.  
><strong>_

James ran ahead of his sister laughing at her inability to catch him.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I AM GOING TO _KILL _YOU!" Lily screamed as she ran after her brother.

"Yeah right after you catch him, which will be around never." Al said laughing as he passed the two of them with Scorpius.

"Scorp my man!" James yelled waving as he ran laps around the house.

"Hey James!" Scorpius laughed waving and then returning to his deep conversation with Al.

"MUM JAMES IS BEING AN ASS!" Lily screamed infuriatedly. Ginny poked her head out the kitchen window laughed and went back to whatever she had previously been doing.

"ARGH!" Lily yelled before stalking off swearing about useless brothers.

Laughing James went inside and ran up the stairs to write a letter to his girlfriend who was currently visiting her mother in .

"James stop teasing your sister." Ginny said as he ran through the kitchen.

"Yes Mum." James replied knowing it was useless to argue with her.

"YEAH JAMES!" Lily yelled from her bedroom.

"Shut up Lily." James called as he walked past her bedroom door and opened his own.

His room had changed somewhat over the last few years. When he started his fifth year at Hogwarts it had been filled with Quiddich posters and pictures of himself on his broomstick.

Now however the Quiddich posters were replaced by a wall of photographs starring a red-haired girl smiling at the camera along with James and their nine other close friends.

Reliable and sarcastic Nate grinned down on the room, Wendy the crazy genius struck a ridiculous pose in every shot, Freddy the ultimate photo-bomber managed to look stupid every time, Delilah's evil smirk described her personality without words and Marie' always managed to look intensely glamorous and confident. Chase held his aura of mystery, which matched the question of why he lived with Freddy, Louis seemed to be trying to charm the pants off every girl who glanced his way – which he was – and Reid stood with his girlfriend Abbey Ravenclaw's golden couple.

James grinned at his photos, especially the ones holding the red haired girl, his girlfriend Ruby Jones.

The James dancing with Ruby at Victorie' and Teddy's wedding winked at his living counterpart before kissing Ruby, he always did that when Ruby was away. Cheeky bastard.

"Oi James, can we borrow your broom?" Al asked poking his head through James' door.

"Go ahead." James said waving his hand at the cupboard his broom was leaned against.

"Thanks." Al said grabbing it and running back downstairs to Scorpius.

Smiling slightly at a photograph of Ruby laughing James went to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and quill.

_Hey Rubes,_

_What's happening? Not much is going on here, just a blur of sunshine, sleep, Quiddich and Mum's apple cider. Time is pretty much only kept by how long it was since I caught up with the others, that's all I really care about. I see Nate and Lilah most days, Marie' came to stay with them for a few weeks. Apparently she's still having trouble at home. She seemed pretty upset. We told her she was free to stay as long as she wants but she wanted to see the Christian and Aimee' off to her older brother Emilie I suppose. I've seen everyone else every few days at least, its great fun._

_I'll tell them hi from you. _

_Wish you were here to enjoy summer with us; Nadia and John are here as much as Andee and Dean. We would be catching up HEAPS. Oh well you'll be back soon. Hope it's really soon. Tell Will and Matt hi, oh and the Gold Squad flattened Scotland, hope that makes you smile._

_Another reason you should be here is that Mum and Dad are going away next week. For a WHOLE WEEK, leaving me completely alone. Al is going to visit Scorp, Lily to Rose and I'm staying here. _

_Imagine the possibilities. I know you like the idea because the Ruby in that picture we took of you eating peppermint for a dare is even smiling. Which NEVER happens._

_*Raises eyebrows suggestively*_

_But unfortunately we've only got memories for now. Well at least there are lots of those to choose from._

_Have fun getting a tan. You look really hot with a tan. Just saying, not that you don't always look gorgeous but its adds to your whole "Sexy Australian" image. _

_As you can tell I'm missing my beautiful girlfriend, so come home soon as possible._

_Love you._

_James. _

It wasn't a particularly well-written letter but it would do. Sealing it up he whistled to Rufus the family owl. James had trained him to come to a whistle.

Landing on the desk Rufus ruffled his feathers importantly and held out his leg.

_Ruby_

He wrote on the envelope before attaching it to Rufus' leg.

"Good journey." James said to him opening the window and letting him out into the sunny afternoon. An afternoon he could hardly waste being inside.

**BELLATRIXISFRED BELLATRIXISFRED BELLATRIXISFRED**

Ruby slept comfortably in her bed, blankets all in a mess on the floor beside her. It wasn't to last however.

"GET UP!" A voice yelled jumping on her bed laughing.

"Go away Saia!" Ruby moaned, rolling over.

"Hardly." Saia said in her thickly accented voice opening the curtains so that sunlight fell on the bed.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't." Saia said rolling her eyes. "You love me because I'm taking you to Australia."

"WHAT?" Ruby demanded sitting up straight away.

"Your Mum and Hugh –" Saia made a face at the name of Julia's hated boyfriend "Are going away for a week on a romantic holiday to somewhere."

Ruby rolled her eyes. Her mother insisted they visit then went away when she had the rest of the year alone with Hugh? Still it meant she got to go home to Australia.

"Awesome! I have to write to Jeannie!" She yelled happily.

"Do I hear the sounds of celebrating?" Will asked walking in wearing only his board shorts, as always.

"Naturally." Ruby said jumping up and down in excitement.

"You are such a kid." He said rolling his eyes.

"You're such a grandpa." Ruby shot back.

"Grandpa? Grandpa? How dare you!" Will said furiously. He was twenty-seven and well aware that he was approaching thirty. Matt and Ruby who were much younger always mocked him for it.

"I see it." Matt said drawn by the sound of sibling rivalry. Matt was twenty-two so only five years older than Ruby compared to the seven years older Will was.

"Shut up! You kidlets."

"Kidlets? That is an odd term."

"And one we'll be using more often." Saia said happily.

"Come again?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Saia's pregnant!" Will burst out excitedly.

"Dibs the corrupter!" Matt said instantly turning to Ruby.

"Fine! I'll be the spoiler." Ruby agreed grumbling.

"Corrupter?" Saia demanded with a laugh.

"The one that helps the kid get their first drink, covers for them when they're off on a date." Matt explained.

"A.K.A Uncle Eddie." Ruby added grinning at Will and Matt who laughed.

"What?" Saia asked.

"Uncle Eddie used to give us a crappy present in front of Mum and Dad then later on give us fire whiskey as our _real _present." Will laughed.

"Note to self, watch Uncle Eddie." Saia said with a grin.

"Definitely."

At that moment Ruby glanced out the window and caught a glance of black and gold feathers.

"Rufus!" Ruby exclaimed running to the window to let the majestic owl.

"Who might this letter be from?" Will asked with an evil grin as Ruby led Rufus to the perch in her room.

"Leave it!" Ruby said panicked. She hadn't told her brothers about James, or her mother. Her Dad knew and that was enough.

"Ohhh." Matt said taking the letter before Ruby could stop him. Opening it Matt smirked at Ruby as he ran his eyes over the letter.

"You look really hot with a tan?" He quoted exchanging a grin with Will who was reading it over his shoulder.

"Raises eyebrows suggestively?" Will demanded.

"Your point?" Ruby asked without so much as a flush. She was friends with Freddy who teased her and James mercilessly.

"You've screwed this boy. It's clear." Matt said with a laugh.

"I repeat, your point?"

"Dirty child!" Will said looking at Ruby in shock. "Every boy who comes your way huh?" He teased.

"No, just my _boyfriend _James." Ruby said rolling her eyes.

"How come we've never heard of James?" Matt asked with a grin.

"I think the reasons are obvious." Saia said shaking her head. "Now give her the letter and leave her alone."

Matt rolled his eye and passed the letter to Ruby.

"Spoilsport. "He muttered walking out of the room.

"Thanks Saia."

"Welcome." She said leading Will out of the room. "Don't forget to pack, we're going to apparate this afternoon."

"Will do." Ruby said waving as she sat on her bed to read her letter.

It was a fairly typical James letter, but as always it made Ruby smile. The mention of Marie' gave Ruby a little anxiety but she put it out of her mind. There was nothing she could do right now.

"RUBES BREAKFAST!" Will called and Ruby put down James' letter running downstairs.

"Girl, pass me the pineapple." Hugh said with a grunt as Ruby sat down.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Matt said angrily.

"I'll talk to her anyway I want! Ungrateful brats." Hugh muttered stalking out of the room.

"He's always like that." Ruby said to Matt softly.

"Asshole."

"You can say that again."

**BELLATRIXISFRED BELLATRIXISFRED BELLATRIXISFRED**

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING!" Ruby's mother yelled when she found out they planned to go visit Australia.

"But Mum –"

"Julia it's perfectly safe –"

"Ruby will stay with Robert and his sons!"

"Why?" Matt demanded.

"It's proper!" Julia screamed.

"Proper? Since when have you cared about proper?" Ruby asked furiously

"Hugh has a good name! We are rich, _important _citizens! This isn't Australia where your name is made if you throw a good party! Or where sport is better than God! These people are right proper and understand how things are done! Girls get married and boys go to work!"

"What you'll have Ruby be as useless as you will you?" Matt asked his tone angry and bitter.

I have arranged an excellent marriage for her –"

"WHAT?"

"You'll marry Patrick and be quite happy about it! You'll enjoy a proper life and proper comforts, a much better match than _some _have chosen." Julia stared pointedly at Saia.

"You're kidding." Ruby said.

"I am not, you will do what you're told – "

"The fuck if I'm leaving James." Ruby said angrily.

"Who?"

"My _boyfriend, _surely Dad mentioned him."

"It's irrelevant, you are marrying Patrick he's much more important –"

"James is Harry fucking Potter's son!"

"A English commoner." Her mother sniffed.

"That's it _Mother, _you insist we visit yet you are vile when we do, you prance around like your better than your own children, insult my fiancée' and try to force Ruby to marry a random twat. We are leaving." Will said furiously jerking his head at the door

"No you are not!" Hugh yelled pulling out his wand, speaking for the first time.

"Expelliarmus!" Ruby yelled pointing the wand at Hugh.

"Why you little –" Hugh rounded on Ruby furiously.

"Stupefy!" Matt yelled knocking Hugh out.

"How _dare _you!" Julia yelled at her son brandishing her wand at him.

"You're such a bitch!" Ruby screamed causing her mother to turn on her in anger.

"You're no more my mother than Bellatrix Le-bloody-Strange could be! Nadia is twice the mother you ever were and now I'm _leaving." _

Ruby turned to walk out the door but hearing the swish of spell on air ducked to see a red jet of light collide with the wall.

"Pertrificus totalus!" It was Saia whose wand cut through the air this time and Julia fell to the ground, limbs frozen.

"In case you hadn't guessed I'm not coming next summer." Ruby said to the still form of her mother who stared at her with shocked eyes.

"Goodbye _Mum._" Will said, eyes filled with rage, "We'll let you know when the baby's born. But don't bother to visit."

Matt didn't even look at her as they walked out of the house.

"To England?" Ruby asked looking at the others.

Matt nodded his assent.

"Let's go." Will agreed gravely.


	2. The History Of Chase Archibald

_**A/N : Well another chapter of my re-write! I much prefer working in third person so I love this version of the events. To all those who wondered about Chase's parentage and why he was adopted the answers are in this chapter, my only warning is that I love to write tragedy and even though Sand to Snow/Thank God for Ruby is my "happy" story I feel compelled to put suffering in for all of my characters.  
><strong>_

**_Also it just occurred to me that some of you may be questioning the way I brought back Sirius Black from the dead. If it's answers you crave look to my other stories "The Unseen Protector" and "Holding my tongue". Those two stories explain Sirius, Elizabeth, Nate and Delilah's Mum Andee and so on, just all the background stuff that gets mentioned and may leave you wondering. _**

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_BellatrixisFred_**

James lay on the grass in Nadia and John's backyard enjoying the sunshine. He could hear the sound of his mother, Nadia, Angelina and Andee talking animatedly about Nadia's upcoming wedding. He could smell the glazed turkey that was roasting in the oven and he could see the forms of Freddy, Chase, Al and Lily high above him, only visible as little black dots.

Behind him James could hear Wendy and Delilah having an in-depth conversation about dying Wendy's hair orange. A breeze fluttered across James' face bringing with it the smell of Elizabeth's double fudge and chocolate biscuits.

A normal summer day, or evening rather it was approaching six o'clock by now. Guiltily James thought of the piles of homework left in his trunk under the bed. He hadn't even started.

Still there was two months left of the summer to do that in and it wasn't much, just a couple of essays.

Almost as if thoughts of schoolwork summoned her James picked up the voice of his Headmistress.

"-Quite fine we've just lately been discussing the topic of Head Boy and Girl. No idea who to choose –" Her voice started to fade but James focused on her voice alone and was able to pick up the conversation again.

" – Fool to choose Freddy and Chase won't exactly uphold the rules either." Angelina was saying with a laugh.

"I don't think any of our sons are up for the position." Ginny agreed ruefully.

"Delilah is hardly an angel, but yes I think Reid is a good choice." Andee added.

Reid was Head Boy! James grinned if anyone deserved the position it was him, he was prefect, had perfect grades and tutored third years,

"You could give Head Girl to Ruby." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Or maybe Wendy."

"I would consider Miss Westward for the position but we all know that placing her and Mr Edwards in a private dorm would be unadvisable." McGonagall agreed.

"Abbey and Reid are responsible kids, I don't think you would need to worry about them." Ginny said and James could tell by her tone she was frowning slightly.

"As was Lily Evans and even better she seemed immune to James Potter's charm, yet through the sharing of a dorm they managed to become a couple and if my source – that is to say Sirius and Elizabeth – is correct then they took complete advantage of their private dorm."

"Any in Hufflepuff?" Andee asked.

"Not for this year, next year's Head Girl is definitely Arianna Macmillan however."

"Well you've still got time." Nadia said reassuringly

"Indeed, we will find a Head Girl. Now I had best return, Filius and Poma are coming to visit tonight."

"It was nice to see you Minevra." James head his mother say.

"You too Ginny, Nadia, Angelina, Andee, I'll see you soon."

A telltale crack let James know that the Headmistress had left. The three remaining women talked quietly for a moment before returning to normal volume conversation about the flowers for Nadia's bouquet.

How boring.

"James!" James sat up at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Hey mate!" James yelled waving Nate over.

"I have something to tell you." Nate said as soon as he sat down on the grass beside James.

"Then tell away."

"I have procured a girlfriend." Nate said with a grin. James felt his eyes widen in shock.

"No way –" He breathed.

"It's not –" Nate said inclining his head meaningfully instead of saying her name.

"Oh. Are you trying to make her jealous?" James asked cautiously.

"It would be nice but I'm not going to kid myself, Marie' isn't interested in that sort of relationship – not now at least – and I can't keep waiting around until she is. I could be thirty before that happens." Nate said with a sigh.

"But you really, really - well you know."

"Love her? Yeah I suppose I do but Erin is pretty and I _have _had a crush on her for a fair while, not as much as Marie' but I do like her." Nate said with a shrug.

"Nate I don't think Erin is a good decision for a distraction –"

"She isn't a distraction James that's what you have to understand, from now on out, I _do not _like Marie'. She is just a friend and Erin is my _girlfriend_."

"If that's what you want." James agreed nodding but secretly he was relieved. How could Nate expect anything but a broken heart from Marie'? She never saw romance in the same light as the other girls, or guys. She was like Louis that way.

"It is. So on to other matters –"

_Crash!_

What the hell was that? James looked around to see all the adults on their feet wands raised. He could see his father's face white and furious, his mother looked stricken, Andee looked dangerous, Dean ready to kill, Angelina and George were already running towards them trying to get them out of harms way.

"DAD?" A voice called and the adults calmed, lowering their wands. James however leapt to his feet, he recognised that voice, it was Ruby's.

"DAD?" Another voice called, a male voice.

"SERIOUSLY DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" A third also male voice chimed in.

"OUT HERE KIDS!" John yelled back. The back door opened and four people came out led by Ruby.

James smiled taking in the form of his girlfriend in her jean shorts and tank top, red hair pulled back off her face, green eyes – filled with tears?

"Ruby?" James asked coming towards her.

"Will, what's wrong?" John asked turning to the older of the two boys who had John's blonde hair and was holding the hand of a girl whose eyes were slanted making James recognise her instantly as being of Asian descent.

"Mum is a fucking cow that's what." Answered the other boy his green eyes flashing with the anger brought of a redheaded temper. This boy looked the most like Ruby his hair and eyes exactly the same however all three looked very similar with John's bright green eyes.

"Matt! How can you speak about your mother that way?" John demanded.

"Actually Dad she kind of is." Will agreed.

"What exactly happened here?" John asked turning to the Asian girl.

"Well Julia got really angry when we said we planned to take Ruby with us to visit Australia, apparently she had other plans which led to her revealing her agreeing to an arranged marriage for Ruby." The girl explained.

"_WHAT?" _John demanded face going red with fury.

"It's alright Dad that was sort of fine, I'm not going back not after –"

"What happened?" John asked his voice dangerous, Will looked at the ground and Matt walked back into the house muttering.

"Saia, what happened?" John asked sounding a little scared now.

"Well Julia was really angry and so was Hugh and well –"

"They drew wands on us." Ruby said dully. James looked at her startled, the fire seemed gone out of her voice and she looked terrified. Without a moments hesitation James moved over to her wrapping her in his arms.

"It's alright Rubes." He said quietly.

Will looked at James his eyes unreadable before turning back to his father.

"Seriously Dad, we're fine. But we're _never _going back."

John stood there breathing heavily for a moment before Nadia came up behind him and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"John they're fine. Calm down." She said soothingly.

"Right. Well, sit down and have something to eat." John said a little awkwardly.

"Come on James lets go to my room." Ruby said dragging him into the house.

"Are you okay?" James asked her quietly as they made their way up the stairs.

"I will be in a moment." Ruby said with a smile at him opening her door.

Ruby's queen size bed welcomed them as they flopped down on it.

"It would probably be a good idea to shut the door." Ruby suggested to James.

"Okay." James said flicking his wand. "But why –"His question was cut off by Ruby's lips crashing into his, not that he really needed to ask after that. He had the answer.

If there is one thing in the world that matters, it is Quiddich. In the Weasley household, Quiddich was one of the six worshipped gods. Along with bacon, Grandma Weasley's cooking, the art of pranking, being completely honest and but of course family.

Chase Archibald had grown up surrounded by these six aspects of life; he had loved them and fit in perfectly his whole life.

However Chase was just a little different. When something made him laugh he didn't pull a huge Weasley grin that all his "cousins" pulled because he wasn't a real Weasley. Nate didn't have the Weasley grin but he, Delilah, James, Al and Lily all had what Sirius and Elizabeth called a "Marauder smirk".

It may sound stupid to get so worked up over having a different smile but he did. Chase couldn't help but know that Freddy and Roxy weren't _really _his siblings. No matter how much he pretended he couldn't avoid knowing he was adopted.

Sometimes the memories of his parents came back but they didn't make him wishful to meet them. The memories made him glad that George had stumbled upon him that night all those years ago.

He had been only seven…

"_Stop it Josh! Leave him alone!" Chase's mother had yelled, Lydia her name had been or maybe Linda or Lynette he didn't remember but he remembered his father perfectly._

"_Stupid Brat!" A painful blow across the side of his face and Chase fell to the ground. He couldn't remember if Josh had been his actual father. Probably. But Josh had still hated him even if he was his son._

"_Unnatural freak!" He yelled shoving him to the floor. Chase remembered crying out as his ankle caught beneath him. He hadn't meant to. He hadn't meant to turn the dog blue. He didn't even know how he'd done it - at the time._

"_I didn't mean it!" A small voice said – a voice belonging to his seven-year-old self. _

"_I don't care you brat!" Another blow, this time to the stomach.  
><em>

_Lydia or whatever she was called whimpered as her child was hit but did nothing about it, not yet anyway. _

"_Clean the brat up and put him to bed." Josh said stamping out of the room, to get to the pub no doubt, like every night._

"_Yes dear." His mother said and with a grunt Josh left._

"_It hurts Mummy." He had said._

"_I know, but I can't leave." _

"_I know Mummy." He had said, but that hadn't stopped the tears._

"_You don't have to stay though." She had said. "You have your, talent, magic, whatever it is, you'll be okay."_

"_Yes Mummy." Chase knew even at seven that he must be obedient. _

"_Come on then." She led him upstairs and rubbed ointment on his bruises before sitting him on the bed. Then his mother pulled out his Toy Story 3 backpack and filled it with warm clothes._

"_Get dressed honey." She told him, Chase had nodded and pulled on his clothes._

"_There's food in the top pocket, Peter Rabbit is in the big pocket and so is your story book. " She told him leading him downstairs._

_Chase had known he was leaving and he knew she wasn't coming with him. Looking back Chase never understood why she hadn't come with him, perhaps it was fear of Josh, perhaps she too was terrified of his magic but she had loved him enough to get him out and he would always be thankful for that._

"_Now walk down to the far away park, sleep there tonight, in the playground and tomorrow you need to get up and walk to the police station nearby – can you do that?"_

"_Yes Mummy."_

"_Now tell the police or anyone who asks that you are Chase – Chase – Crawford? – No tell them you are Chase Archibald. Can you do that honey?"_

"_Chase Archibald." He had repeated._

"_And they'll find you another Mummy with a nice Daddy to look after you okay?"_

"_Yes Mummy."_

"_But don't tell them your real name or Josh will find you."_

"_I won't Mummy."_

"_Good luck Chasie. I love you." She said opening the door. "And remember the faraway park."_

"_Yes Mummy and I love you too."_

Chase could still remember where his parents had lived. Sometimes he was tempted to let his mother know that he was safe. But most of the time he pretended that Angelina was his mother. When George had brought him home for the first time Chase had called Angelina "Mum" even though both Freddy and Roxy at the time called her "Mummy" but it somehow didn't seem right.

_Chase had laid down on one of the park benches and was just drifting off to sleep when George came._

"_Oi! What are you doing here?" He had asked in shock._

"_I'm hiding from Daddy a'cause he doesn't like my magic." Chase had explained not even thinking to lie._

"_Magic?" George had asked._

"_I turned Arnold blue, but I didn't mean to! I didn't know! But Mummy didn't like Daddy hitting me so she told me to runaway and be safe."_

_George had stared at him in horror. _

"_What's your name son?"_

"_Chase, Chase Archibald." He had answered, remembering his mother's words._

"_What sort of magic can you do Chase?" George had asked._

"_Lots, I can turn things different colours, make things float and sometimes I can make flowers open in winter." Chase had said proudly, he liked being able to do things others couldn't, even though it made his father mad. _

"_But your Dad doesn't like it does he?"_

"_He hates it, that's why he hits me." Chase had said shrugging; to him it had been no strange thing. _

"_I think you should come with me Chase, I know lots of magic and no one will hit you for it where I live." _

"_Really?"_

"_Really, really." _

Chase didn't like to think about his childhood before George had brought him home. Sometimes he pretended that there was no life at all before his eighth birthday that he had just come into being the day he arrived at Angelina and George's house. It wasn't true of course, but it was a nice fantasy.

"Chase!" Chase sat up at the sound of Roxy's voice calling him, pushing thoughts of Josh and Lydia from his mind.


	3. The Meaning of Home & One Shallow Bitch

_**A/N: WARNING: Now I start to be mean to my babies, I am such a cruel mother (excuse my sappiness, I'm a complete cynic but I do get attached to my characters.)**_

**The Meaning of Home and One Very Shallow Bitch.**__

Ruby awoke to James sleeping beside her and smiled, it instantly felt like Christmas. On the twenty-six of December every year Ruby awoke – usually on the floor somewhere – right beside James. It was the best way to awaken.

It took a while for memories of the day before to sink in when Ruby was so comfortable and feeling so contented but come they did. Involuntarily Ruby's whole body tensed up in anger at her mother.

"Rubes? You okay?" James asked, voice sleepily. Ruby felt a tiny smile tug at her lips, just the fact that she was upset had woken him up.

"I'll be fine." Ruby assured James who smiled at her opening his eyes for a moment before drawing her closer to him, so close she could hear his heartbeat though his chest, closed his eyes and for all intents and purposes fell asleep.

Ruby had felt complete in herself when she came to England but James had been a piece she hadn't known she was missing. It wasn't anything sappy like "he completes me" or "he's my other half" it was more that he was one of the pieces that made her feel whole. Louis was another, and Marie' yet another.

Really all of her friends were – well her close ones – were pieces that made up Ruby Rose Jones.

Ruby lay by James for some time, thoughts wandering through the passageways of time, focusing particularly on memories made in England. However a moment of peace can only last so long when one has two older brothers.

"Oh Ru-by!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. Naturally Matt just _had _to wake her up.

"What?" She asked hearing the annoyance in her tone.

"Good morning sunshine!" Matt said pushing the door open in that falsely cheery voice which held undertones of true evil.

"Seriously what do you want?" Ruby asked when Matt just silently looked at her and James a smirk plastered to his face.

"Will and I want to talk to your boyfriend. Dad says he's given him the okay so we're not going to worry about approving him but we _do _want to have a little talk."

Ruby sighed in frustration. She did _not _want her brothers threatening James, because they would. It was their duty. Ruby herself had threatened Saia at a mere ten years of age when she had first started dating her brother seven years ago. Now it was their turn.

"Cut the crap Matt, you want to threaten him." Ruby said in a tight tone of voice. The one she used to boss around her father. Surprisingly Matt actually bowed a little to her authority – totally unintentionally of course.

"Just a little." He half pleaded half demanded – a strange and difficult feat.

Ruby glared.

"No fair you threatened Saia!" Matt complained loudly, loud enough to wake James.

"Whazgoingon?" He asked confusedly.

"Ruby won't let us threaten you!" Matt burst out

James blinked a little at Matt, shook his head and sat up.

"Come again?"

"Ruby won't let us do our duties as big brothers and threaten you! You know the stuff, if you ever hurt my sister you will die and so on." Matt repeated.

James frowned clearly at war with himself.

"Well – if it was Lily –"

"James you are not seriously agreeing to this are you?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"It's the code Ruby. If Lily gets _another _boyfriend – which she will – then I'll threaten him and it would hypocritical to deny your brothers the pleasure –"

"Pleasure?" Ruby asked questioning the term feeling more and more sceptical by the minute.

"Oh you should have _seen _Connor he was practically peeing his pants." James laughed.

"James Sirius Potter you are _not _agreeing to this!" Ruby said in the commanding tone she had learnt to use last year. Being with James on a permanent basis meant that Ruby needed to find a way to make her authority clear, it had taken James a while but he had finally accepted his position as the submissive partner.

He just wasn't very good at it.

"Dude are you going to let her tell you what to do?" Will's voice asked. Ruby glanced up to see her other older brother looking at James inquisitively, Matt simply looked disbelieving but Ruby knew her oldest brother was testing James.

"Yes." James said without hesitation. "Sorry, I did what I could but what Ruby says, is in my world at least, law."

"Welcome to the family." Will said warmly reaching out to shake James' hand.

"Wait what?" Matt asked completely lost.

The other three just looked at him in amusement until Ruby said.

"Matt is what we li`ke to call a Louis." She said to James.

"Ah." James said nodding. "Makes sense." Then he went suddenly still for a moment, nose in to the air.

"YES! NADIA'S MAKING BACON!"

James got out of bed and started to sprint downstairs, Will and Matt closely following.

_Boys. _Ruby thought to herself shaking her head. _They only think about food, Quiddich and sex. _

Freddy sat at his kitchen table reading _The Quibbler _with interest. Luna Lovegood was a very good friend of his parents because she simply had millions of ideas many of which George found ways to make into products.

She was a good friend also with the Potters, the Longbottoms and the Thomas' and naturally many of the Weasley families – although none so much as George and Angelina.

Thinking of Luna brought up thoughts of the party at her house only a few weeks ago, a party he had gone to with Charlotte and then he was in full-scale daydream mode thinking about his pretty blonde-haired girlfriend.

It was because of his daydreams that Freddy didn't notice the spec getting larger and larger until the owl flew into the window and landed in front of him.

"Whoa!" Freddy exclaimed jumping back in shock. The owl looked at him contemptuously. He instantly recognised it as Charlotte's and smiling took the letter from its leg. As soon as the letter was removed Angel flew straight out the window, not even waiting for a reply.

That was odd.

With a shrug Freddy sat down to read the letter.

_Freddy, _

_So I'm starting NEWTS _ this year and well you know I'm not that good at really any of my subjects. So I want to concentrate on school. You're a pretty good boyfriend I guess but I mean Louis is hotter and James buys way more stuff for Ruby and Chase had like that mysterious thing going on but you're just funny. So yeah I'm breaking up with you. I sort of need to you know focus, so a full –time boyfriend isn't really, well you know what I mean? Anyway it's part because of NEWTS and part because there's this hot guy in Italy that I want to hook up with oh and you know Nathan Ringdale? Yeah well I want to date him and Luke Fords as well so well yeah. But you can still send me presents and flowers and stuff if you want and we can, I don't know, maybe go to Hogsmeade a couple of times because I sort of like dating you and just because I don't want to be your _girlfriend _doesn't mean I don't want to like go on dates.

So bye I guess.

_Charlotte._

Freddy stared down on what had to be the most insensitive breakup letter in history. He reread the shallow reasons she had broken up with him, the other guys she wanted to go out with, her admission to _enjoying _dating him and the suggestion that he still buy her flowers.

If he didn't feel so much like crying he would have laughed. How long had he waited to go out with her? She'd known he liked her and even Freddy could see on occasion she had played it, he should have realised it was all a game. Everything was a game to Charlotte Finnigan; it was something he liked about her, used to like.

Freddy knew he was one of the most laid-back people on this earth but that didn't make him miss the point that some things are serious. Not everything can be a joke.

"Not everything can be a joke." He voiced aloud throwing the letter down. There was no point in hiding it, his family needed to know, this was easier than telling them and right now Freddy needed to go for a walk.

Putting down the letter James sighed completely at a loss for what to do. What did you do when your mate's girlfriend broke up with him for no reason other than that she was a skanky, self-centred bimbo?

James knew how to pull a huge scale prank without any worries – although he did have to admit that Al and his mates were probably better – James knew how to look after Ruby. James could play any position in Quiddich; he understood Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms.

But he didn't understand people in general. He didn't understand why people did what they did or the logic they put to their decisions. But apparently that was hereditary because Hermione would go on and on to anyone who asked about Harry and Ron's total lack of empathy – especially Ron's.

James didn't understand Charlotte's choice and he could only perceive how Freddy must be feelings. He couldn't empathise with Freddy, because he only partially understood _why _Freddy was so depressed. Sure it was because his girlfriend broke up with him but there was something more and if you don't understand the reasoning behind a problem then how can you resolve it?

This was a problem for understanding, reliable Nate.

_Nate,_

_I need you ASAP! It has to do with Freddy, Charlotte broke up with him, he's crushed and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HELP ME! _

_James_

As Joey _still_ hadn't returned from California with his letter to Marie, James had to once again rely on Rufus who Ruby had brought back with her. A quick whistle brought him soaring into James' room and within seconds Rufus was out the window flying towards Nate's house a suburb over. If that didn't work it would have to be the telephone – James for no particular reason _hated _the telephone but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He only hoped Nate would know what to do.

"You'd look fantastic in this!" Sarah exclaimed pulling out a black chiffon dress with a fantastic empire waistline. Sarah was Emile's wife, so Marie's sister-in-law as well as preferred shopping companion.

"Eet's nice, very nice." Marie' agreed, Sarah had excellent taste, but that was to be expected of a successful fashion designer.

"I'm so glad y'all decided to come visit!" Sarah gushed in her adorable accent as she continued to riffle through clothes.

"Trust me, eet was no sacrifice. We 'ate our parents." Marie' disagreed picking through leather handbags and wondering why _anyone _would want to dye perfectly good leather Barbie doll pink.

"You can't say that Marie'! That's terrible!" Sarah said in shock.

"Sarah my parents 'ave been married _seven times_ ensuring zhat we not only 'ad to suffer through zheir first lot of screaming, throwing things at one and other and demanding we 'take a side'. I'm over eet, Emile's over eet. Even Christian and Aimee' are over eet– they're eleven. How many eleven-year-olds can say zheir parents have been divorced seven times?" Marie' argued heatedly.

"Seven times?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"'Asn't Emile told you this?" Marie' asked not really surprised.

"No, he doesn't ever talk about your parents. I don't even know their names – it can be awkward as they never introduce themselves either." Sarah said with a tense sort of smile.

"Georgette and Nicholas Jantour'. Didn't you ever wonder why we were all so far apart in age? I'm seventeen, Emile iz twenty-nine while the twins are just eleven. Eet's because of 'ow disjoined my parents marriage 'as been. Emile iz zhe first marriage. I'm zhe third, Christian and Aimee' are zhe fourth. Our parents are so wrapped up in zheir "romance" zhat zhey don't even know us."

"I'm sure y'all are just exaggerating. They're your parents. They have to love you." Sarah said looking very anxious.

"Christian and Aimee' used to call Emile 'Daddy'." Marie' said bluntly.

"That's unacceptable Marie', why don't you do something about it?"

"Eet's not the worst situation. Zhey don't care what money we use – we 'ave so much eet doesn't matter, grand-mère ensured zhat Emile didn't 'ave to much freedom and become spoilt. Ee did zhe same for me and I do zhe same for zhe twins." Marie' assured her trying to release some of Sarah's anxiety.

"Emile was good to you?" She asked worriedly.

"Ee practically raised zhe three of us if zhat iz what you were worried about." Marie' said feeling a grin spread across her face.

"It's just that well – I'm well –"

"Pregnant." Marie' finished for her.

"Well yes." Sarah said face flushed with happiness.

"Congratulations!" Marie' exclaimed hugging her sister tightly. "Zis iz wonderful!"

"Yes, yes it is isn't it?" Sarah agreed smiling brightly.

After another half hour or so of excited talk about the baby Sarah and Marie's conversation eventually returned to the topic they were originally discussing.

"So, Christian and Aimee' what's – what's happening with them? They're education.

I mean. If I had known I could have got them into Franklin Academy or if they'd been willing to separate Aimee' could have gone to Salem Witches College and Christian could have gone to the Tri-State Institute for Young Wizards –"

"I got zhem a place at 'Ogwarts." Marie' assured her.

"Oh – wow you think of everything don't you? That's awesome!" Sarah said in relief, Marie' knew Sarah's opinions on some of Beaubaxtons policies, although American Wizards were very different to European ones, they still accepted God as being the ultimate truth. Most European Wizards didn't even know what "God" was, Marie' only knew from her time spent at Arcada Academy in Canada.

"Zhey were 'appy when zhey got zheir letters." Marie' agreed which set Sarah off into a completely different branch of conversation but Marie' wasn't focusing on Sarah anymore, although she followed the conversation enough to contribute slightly to the conversation– enough that Sarah was satisfied to continue talking.

However Marie's thoughts were far from Sarah, they were on an entirely different continent with her friends in Britain. Wondering what they were doing, if Ruby had come home from the Caribbean yet, if they had gone to stay in muggle London like they'd all planned yet.

Marie's thoughts lingered on sunlit afternoons in the gardens of the manor eating ice-cream and joking around, freezing nights spent by the lake talking to Ruby, early morning walks with Nate, being chased through the castle by Freddy, wrestling James for the last of Elizabeth's double fudge biscuits. On staying up late gossiping with Abbey and Wendy, betting with Reid on who would get the highest mark in Charms, convincing Chase that Teresa Murdock was stalking him so that he jumped at loud noises, sitting in her immense wardrobe talking to Delilah or even just competing to get the most attractive date with Louis.

California had pretty boys and shopping by the bucket load but it didn't really compare to home.

Marie' blinked in surprise, she'd just used the word home. Never had she used that word before. Her parent's house was just a place she lived sometimes, as was Emile and Sarah's home, Beaubaxtons was hardly better with her dorm full of airheaded girls and Arcada was so far off and long ago that the idea of it being her home was ridiculous.

She'd found a home. It was such a nice word, home. Smiling Marie' followed Sarah as she led her towards a fireplace. Home. She had a home.


	4. Someone To Fall Back On

**_A/N: La! This has taken forever. Apologies. I would now like to take the time to gloat about how popular Sand to Snow has become - 10,000 hits! Are you F**king with me? Apparently not. I would also like to mention that my friends have only just got this chapter at the SAME TIME as you, no waiting! You'll become spoilt brats if I keep this up. I took so long because I started ANOTHER fanfiction. Loser am I. But this one will probably come out to you people soon which they normally don't so perhaps its more a success. I'm rambling. Go! Read!  
><em>**

**Someone To Fall Back On**

Chase sat on the edge of his bed, anxiously waiting for the others to arrive. Freddy hadn't been himself since Charlotte had broken up with him, Chase could count the times his brother had smiled on one hand. Freddy was always smiling! And laughing! Had he even laughed once since he had received that letter?

Chase couldn't remember but it didn't seem likely. So he did the only thing a brother could do, he invited a few of their close friends to cheer him up.

It was the least he could do, after all Freddy was his partenaire dans le crime, as Louis would say.

"Chase!" James' voice called him.

"Up here Potter!" Chase yelled footfalls on the stairs were his reply followed by his door being thrown open to reveal James and Ruby standing in the doorway.

"How do you do?" Chase asked as the pair made themselves comfortable.

"That's neither here nor there is it? How's Freddy?" James asked leaping straight to the point.

"He's – not himself. That's why I invited you two over along with all the others that could come; Marie' and Wendy had to bail because they're out country at the moment but Nate's reason is a little pathetic." Chase answered frowning a little in remembrance of Nate's strange reply.

"Nate has been acting odd lately, I haven't seen him since Ruby came back and that was two weeks ago! It's the longest time I've gone without seeing him in – well ever!" James agreed and Chase frowned, Nate avoiding James? When had the two of them ever been apart for more than a day?

"When did he start avoiding you?" Chase asked concernedly.

"Well it would have to be about the time – about the time he told me that he was going out with Erin."

"What?" Ruby asked suddenly looking at James in shock.

"He has a girlfriend."

"Oh god." Ruby said looking at the floor.

"What?" James and Chase asked together.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, now what was Nate's reason?"

Still bemused at Ruby's strange behaviour Chase related Nate's explanation of how his girlfriend of two weeks had told him that coming over was unacceptable.

They all fell silent, each lost in thought. Chase was still trying to decipher the meaning behind Ruby's shock when Abbey and Reid appeared hand in hand.

"Lilah's sick and can't come now." Abbey said quietly.

"Sick?" Chase asked.

"Some fever she caught in Spain, apparently she's delirious." Abbey said biting her lip worriedly.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked looking as anxious as Abbey.

"The doctors aren't sure hat it is but its just delirium and fever. She should be fine in a week or two." Reid said in the deep, reassuring voice of his.

"Who else is coming?" James asked after a moment.

"Lou –" Chase began but his words were bitten off by a loud crack.

"Heyla!" Louis said loudly. "Up the stairs we go!" He said leading the way to Freddy's room. The other's followed him, less confident of a good welcome.

"How are you mate?" Chase heard Louis ask and hurried over to stop Louis saying anything completely mental. After all Louis didn't know how to appreciate an actual _relationship. _

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming though." Freddy replied in that hollow voice he had been using for the last few days. Chase frowned at hearing the lifelessness in his brother's tone but there wasn't much to be done.

Pushing the door open Chase led the rest of them into Freddy's room, which in the last few days had become a cave.

Freddy sat on the edge of his bed, Louis beside him, in his hands he held the ball he had repetitively been throwing against the wall for the last few days. He didn't seem to do anything else.

"Don't fret too much Freddy – "

"Where's Nate?" Freddy asked after a moment having taken in everyone who had arrived. "And Marie –?"

"Marie and Wendy are out of England right now and Delilah's sick. Nate –" Chase began.

"Is an asshole." James said unexpectedly.

"What?" Freddy asked seeming to wake up from his stupor at that simple sentence.

"His girlfriend of two weeks told him that coming here with so many girls was _unacceptable _and so, he didn't come." James explained.

"That's weird." Freddy granted seeming more like himself in days.

"It's daft." Louis agreed.

"Let's ignore drop this topic." James suggested looking pained.

"Good idea." Chase agreed seeing how unhappy James looked.

"You know what would be fun?" Ruby asked the group in general.

"Go on."

"Going to stay at the manor for a while." Ruby enthused.

Chase glanced at his brother who seemed far more like himself with the others around him.

"I like that idea." Freddy said before Chase could reply.

"Then it's a go." Ruby said happily.

"Shall we start planning?" James asked rubbing his hands together, no doubt in anticipation of Elizabeth's double chocolate fudge biscuits.

Harry sat in his office reading and rereading the Azkaban reports. Two years ago there had been an attempted breakout, it had been repressed but…this latest report matched the one given to him just before the breakout.

Things were tense. The prisoners were in their right minds. They were refusing meals or demanding more. They were cursing their captors. Not all the prisoners of course, just the worst kind.

Death Eaters.

"Boo." Said a voice behind James making him jump.

"Holy crap Matt! You scared me!" James swore when he turned to see Ruby's brother grinning at him.

"That _was _my intention." Matt agreed smiling pleasantly. "So you're my little sister's boyfriend." Matt added in a musing tone of voice.

"I am." James agreed.

"What would it take for me to get you to break up with her?" Matt asked him eyes unreadable. "I have a brand new Flicker 200. Not even out on the market yet. You savvy?"

James stared at Matt in disbelief. He was _bribing _him to break up with Ruby!

"I'm fine thanks." James assured him.

"Things will get ugly if you stay with Ruby." Added another voice, Will's.

"I can deal with that." James repeated firmly. He had no idea what had gotten into the pair. They were always fine with him and Ruby, apparently not so much.

"Alright then." Matt said drawing his wand.

James stared. What the hell were they doing?

"Second thoughts?" Will asked his eyes unreadable as he watched James back away from Matt.

"I'm not going to break-up with Ruby. The only way we end is if _she _decides." James said still unable to believe that Will and Matt would _want _to break him and Ruby up.

"You pass." Matt said with a nod to Will.

"What?"

"You pass. You can date Rubes." Matt repeated lowering his wand before turning away as if nothing at all had happened.

"Break her heart and you die."

"You'd have to dig me up my family would have already disposed of me." James assured Will who nodded and then turned away.

_Well. That was friendly. _ James thought to himself as he continued walking downstairs to find Ruby.

"Told you he'd pass." Ruby said as he found her seated in the kitchen with John and Nadia.

"Good job." John congratulated James with a nod.

"Thanks." James said shaking his head to clear the confusion. They _knew _that Will and Matt intended to threaten him.

"I still don't understand." Nadia complained taking off her engagement ring and placing it on the table as she turned back to the stovetop.

"Will you put that back on?" John demanded irritably. "How else are people to know you are my property?"

Nadia rolled her eyes at John's antics.

"I don't want to tarnish it." She said fondly patting him on the head in a rather patronising way.

"It's called magic." John said looking amused.

"Oh, right." Nadia agreed.

"Put it back on." John told her in a mock threatening voice pointing his wand at her and standing up.

"This could be dangerous –" Nadia began her voice a purr walking towards him.

"FOREPLAY ALERT!" Matt yelled as he came into the kitchen making Nadia and John spring apart.

Ruby shuddered.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. I am leaving and never coming back." She said looking thoroughly creeped out. "You!" James blinked at being addressed as "you" but replied to his girlfriend anyway.

"Yes Rubes?"

"Take me away my knight save me from the –"

"Cannodling dragons!" Saia said laughing as she followed Matt.

"Don't be gross." Matt said shuddering like Ruby had. "He's our Dad."

"And she's my Mum." Ruby added pointing at Nadia who smiled radiantly like she always did when Ruby unthinkingly referred to her as "Mum" or "my mother".

"Save me oh Sir Knight!" She then said turning to James.

"Alright my fair maiden!" James repeated bowing to Ruby in a fair approximation of Freddy in what he called "high style" and everyone else called weird. With that James swept, which is to say awkwardly picked up, Ruby spun on the spot and disapparated.

The pair of them rather ungracefully fell onto James' bed as they apparated into the Potter's home and ended up making quite a lot of noise.

Not that James thought anything of that until there was a banging on his wall and Al's muffled voice saying:

"You forgot the silencing charms!"

"Is it really that expected of us?" Ruby asked smirking.

"Hey I have trouble keeping my hands to myself even in front of Grandma and Professor McGonagall. It's not going to happen in my bedroom."

"Then I'd say maybe you should put up those silencing charms." Ruby said smiling as she stepped towards him. Things would have gone further if an owl didn't decide to interrupt.

_Smack! _Joey flew straight into James' head.

"Ow! Joey _must _you do that? I know Al taught you but it is still _bloody _annoying –"

"Aren't you going to read the letter?" Ruby demanded. "Who's it from anyway?"

"Morgana! I nearly forgot!" James swore. "It's from Marie and you my friend will be tired." James finished speaking to Joey again as he carried his exhausted owl to his perch. "All the way from California – you've done well – "

"FUCK!" Ruby swore staring down at Marie's letter.

"What?" James demanded turning around.

Ruby sighed. "Just read it."

_James,_

_I honestly hate to ask but, but can you talk to Elizabeth and Sirius for me? I need a place to stay, I'm bringing my brother and sister – Aimee' and Christian – with me. I'm coming home, that is to say Britain. Will explain all when I get back but Emile won't put us up anymore and I am NEVER returning to my parents. _

_Marie' _


	5. Assassination Attempts

**Assassination Attempts**

Marie' sat on the bed in her hotel room. She knew there had been some shady dealings and assassinations in California lately but she had never connected them with her parents. Or imagined her parents would stoop so low as to have her brother – Emile' – attacked.

Memories of her brother ran through her mind and Marie's throat choked up with tears. He was dying. Killed by the people that had given him life. But Marie's parents hadn't bothered to hide their tracks and they had no idea what Marie' was capable of. They. Would. Pay.

Marie' had sent Sarah back to her parents, her caring, honest, loving and most of all _decent _parents. They would look after Sarah as she came to terms with the fact that Emile might never wake up. Now all that was left was for Marie' to step up and do what Emile had for her.

"Christian! Aimee'! Are you all packed?" Marie' called down to her brother and sister another flash of worry for Emile making her voice crack. _ He'll be fine. _She assured herself. _ He'll recover. _

"Yes, but I left some zhings with our parents." Aimee' said in a frosty tone. Marie' swallowed hard, she didn't like Aimee' and Christian knowing how _bad _their parents actually were.

"Eet doesn't matter. I 'ave long since 'ad my own way of organising funds; our parent's money feeds into our account regularly. We can buy new zhings." Marie' assured Aimee'.

"Okay zhen. " Aimee' said nodding.

"But at least we are going to 'ogwarts!" Christian said reassuringly to his twin some of his old excitement creeping into his voice.

"And Emile will be fine." Marie' added. "Now let us go to England and 'ave fun."

Her own words didn't reassure Marie' as she led her brother and sister out the door, locking it behind her.

Emile was comatose, her parents were criminals connected with the last rising of Voldemort and the Italian would be dictator Achille. She was in her most vital year of schooling and she was completely responsible for the care of Christian and Aimee'.

Marie' led the twins into what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse but was in actuality the International Apparitions and Other Transportations Centre. Long story short they were connecting to Europe's Floo network from here.

The door sat ajar a powerful enchantment protecting it from exposure with a nod at Aimee' and Christian, Marie' walked inside.

Straight away she was presented with a solid wall, which was not quite as solid as it appeared, because of their magical abilities the three of them could walk though it and into what was essentially the wizarding airport.

Bright light and noise assaulted Marie's senses from everywhere, the smell of deep fried fat surrounding them.

"Ugh do zhese American's know zhat zhere are other forms of cooking other zhan za deep fryer?" Christian asked nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I 'ave no idea." Marie' muttered showing the guard who was scowling at Christian for his comment, their passports.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay in California –" The guard began in a drone.

"Eet was great." Marie' cut him off flicking her wand at their luggage and walking off towards the terminal dubbed "Europe"

"What's wrong?" Delilah asked worriedly.

"She didn't say." Ruby replied in a quiet voice.

"The letter had no details but I'm fairly sure Marie' has finally had enough and if she chooses to get revenge – well Marie' is an awfully dangerous person when she focuses her energy on something." Wendy said frowning.

"Please she wouldn't do more than stomp on someone's ego." Abbey scoffed.

"She will crush anyone that harms her in any way." Wendy disagreed.

"When has she ever done that?" Delilah demanded.

"She hasn't needed to." Wendy pointed out.

"I personally think that the person who needs to be most worried about Marie's actions is Erin Goodings. Marie' will not take her shit." Ruby said biting her lip.

"And Erin is throwing a lot of shit around at the moment." Delilah added, voice a growl.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Abbey demanded spinning around.

"Erin is suggesting that Nate move out and in with her. He'll pay for it all of course, or rather our parents." Delilah said.

"It has been three weeks is she high?" Wendy asked disbelievingly.

"Not even."

"This is ridiculous. Nate has to dump her!" Ruby burst out in frustration.

"I have no idea what's wrong with him to be honest." Wendy agreed shaking her head.

"He needs to grow up. Oh I have a girlfriend how exciting! Now I'm going to shun my entire family and all my friends to hang around with her, probably neglect my studies as well." Delilah said in a mocking tone.

"Nate's just having fun, he'll get over it."

"I just want him to get over _her." _Delilah said in a cutting tone.

"Oh calm down Lilah, she's just a summer fling." Wendy said waving her hand dismissively.

"She had better be."

McGonagall paced her office glancing at the clock every few minutes as she did so. She had to meet Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Minister for Magic in a quarter of an hour and she was worried. Something was wrong. She could tell in the mere tone of his letter that Kingsley was worried. After all she had read many of his essays in the past and knew his style. And when Kingsley Shaklebolt was worried that usually meant only one thing.

Dark Magic. Shuddering at the thought of a war like the two-year spanning battles inside one war she had spent much of her time as a Professor fighting McGonagall continued her pacing.

Voldemort was impossible, this time they knew how he had been destroyed and destroyed he had been. Grindewald was died only a few years ago. Bellatrix Lestrange the only possible person to pick up Voldemort's rule was dead with the fall of his rule.

She didn't understand who could be stirring the Death Eaters so. They would never submit to the rule of a new, younger Lord, they would only accept one of their own as a new leader and no one really stood out.

McGonagall shook her head. She was overreacting. It was likely something far more trivial than Dark Wizards. Probably some civil matter of great urgency or something similar, glancing up at the clock at the clock McGonagall saw it was high time she left and moved to the fireplace. Flames already emerald green, McGonagall spun out of her office and into another.

"You wanted to see me Kingsley?" McGonagall asked as she stepped out of the grate assisted by Kingsley's readily provided arm.

"Yes Professor, I believe we may have a problem similar to that of two years ago which required the help of several Professors." Kingsley said tone grave.

McGonagall felt alarm stab at her. Hadn't that been repressed?

"Something's wrong with the prisoners. We are expecting an attempt at mass breakout." A voice behind McGonagall added stepping out of the shadows and revealing a grave looking Sirius.

"Who's leading it?" McGonagall asked sitting down heavily.

"Bellatrix's widower Rodolphus Lestrange, or so we believe at this point. We feel it may be safer to merely move him to another prison and keep all the death eaters apart. Non Death Eaters are making no returns to sanity."

"Could it be -?" McGonagall asked fearing the answer.

"No, I've spoken to Harry. His scar remains silent. However his followers were dangerous in their own right, we're lucky to have Bellatrix out of the equation." Kingsley answered this time.

"Very lucky." McGonagall agreed thinking.

"I just wanted your council on the matter. From both of you." Kingsley said returning to his seat across from her.

"I can't say that I know exactly what to do but the prisoners should be prevented all forms of contact and although we agreed it was cruel and painful at the end of the war – I feel it may be a good idea to place the charm that will quash the magic in them." Sirius said looking a little unhappy at his own suggestion.

"I have considered it, it may be the only way to keep our community safe." Kingsley acknowledged leaning back in his chair.

"That's the only thing I can suggest." Sirius said heavily.

"I have to agree with Sirius." McGonagall agreed slowly. "There is no other way, perhaps if Dumbledore was living –"

"But his not." Sirius finished for her.

"Very well." Kingsley said in his deep booming voice.

"I'll return back to the castle now Kingsley, we have less than a month left now and I have dozens of curriculums to look over." McGonagall said, her way of agreeing to the plan that stung her sense of ethics.

"Good day Professor." Kingsley said nodding his head.

"Minnie." Sirius said with a wave, the old twinkle lighting up his eye.

"One day Sirius you are going to get in trouble for your sass." McGonagall reprimanded him taking some Floo powder from Kingsley's store.

"I live with Elizabeth. I get in trouble everyday." Sirius said with a grin.

"At least you eat your peas." McGonagall said in amusement, remembering an eleven year old girl ordering the legendary Marauders to eat their vegetables, as she threw the powder into the fire.

"It's not as if I mind her punishments." McGonagall heard Sirius say to Kingsley as emerald fire filled her vision.

"You're sick Sirius. Absolutely sick." Kingsley replied.

"Oh come on James you did not get her that quickly." Louis scoffed throwing a pillow at his cousin.

"Ruby wanted me as soon as she saw me."

"Sure once she got over me." Louis teased making James scowl blackly at him.

"Calm down I'm not going to steal your lady, it seems almost incest to sleep with her." Louis assured him wrinkling his nose at the much-repressed memory.

"I know." James said dropping the glare and flopping down beside him on Louis' previously made bed.

"So what's happening with you?" Louis asked rearranging himself so that his elbow wasn't practically in James' mouth.

"Well things are awesome for me but we may have an issue outside of that." James said suddenly frowning.

"Another one?" Louis demanded thinking of Freddy, Ruby and Nate's problems. All of who could be given a name, Charlotte, Julia and Erin.

"We don't know what or more likely who it is _exactly _but she said she would never return to her parents in France." James said tone worried.

"Never?" Louis asked sitting up, suddenly alert.

"Never." James repeated gravely.

"But she has two younger siblings -"

"She's bringing Aimee' and Christian with her." James said and Louis felt his eyes widen.

"Something serious has to have happened." Louis said frowning along with his cousin now.

"That's what Ruby said." James agreed. "But we'll find out tomorrow. She asked me to get talk to Elizabeth and Sirius; she's going to stay in England. Permanently."

"Is it wrong to be secretly happy that we will now be able to have her over at Christmas time?" Louis asked James.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Marie'." James said with a shrug but he was grinning which let Louis know he agreed.

"Hey what –" Louis began but Ginny's voice cut him off.

"JAMES HURRY UP! WE'RE LEAVING!"

"I'd better go." James said grimacing.

"If you want to survive." Louis agreed. "Both of our mother's are down there, you know their disagreements. They both think they're right and they are both _wrong._"

James snorted as he searched for the jacket he had dumped somewhere in Louis' messy room. "You tell them that then mate and see how well it goes down."

"James unlike you I rather value my life." Louis snorted derisively.

"Oh because that's why you break the hearts of so many girls with wands then is it?" James asked grinning.

"Oh shut up." Louis said throwing something at James which conveniently enough turned out to be his jacket.

"Thanks man. I'll see you soon." James said heading out the door.

"Alright." Louis agreed. "Let me know when Marie' returns."

"Will do." Then James shut the door behind him, his retreating footsteps telling Louis he had left. Louis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright you can come out now." He said to Clarisse.

"Well that was fun." She said pushing open his wardrobe door and stepping out.

"Oh yeah, really fun."

"I can't believe he didn't notice you were shirtless and _beltless._" Clarisse said shaking her head in disbelief.

"James is oblivious sometimes. " Louis granted her bringing the brown-eyed girl into his arms.

"Now where were we?"

"I believe we were taking advantage of the skills granted by being the two most prominent players in Hogwarts history." Clarisse said hands trailing down Louis' back.

"Oh yes. How could I possibly forget?" Louis agreed meeting her lips with his. Oh how he loved being part veela.

Marie' knew she was in Britain the second she hit ground. It was the air. Cool, damp and smelling strongly of rain. She smiled in recognition.

"Ah eets good to be home." She said loudly causing the guard to give her a odd half smile.

"I'd think you were a little more French by your accent." The guard said good-naturedly glancing at their passports.

"An accident of birth." Marie' said with a smile. "Zhere iz nowhere I would rather be."

"Not even California?" He scoffed seeing their stamp.

"Doesn't even compare." Marie' said airily, her parents, Emile's unlikely recovery, Sarah's depression and all her problems suddenly seeming a little easier to bear.

"Well then I know I'm a lucky one then don't I?" The guard said with a grin.

"Oh trust me you are." Marie' agreed directing their luggage in front of her before motioning to Christian and Aimee'. The two had fallen silent looking around with dull, uncurious eyes, blank expressions not quite hiding the upset and anxiety in their eyes.

"Have a nice day!" He called after them.

"We will!"

"Marie'?" Aimee' asked in a small voice.

"Yes?" Marie' answered turning to her sister trying not to show her how very worried, angry and hurt she was.

"Where are we staying?"

"With a lovely lady who will cook us chocolate chip biscuits and 'elp us feel better about zhis whole mess – and all my friends as well."

"Zhats a big house." Christian commented.

"Eets a manor actually." Marie' corrected nearly able to smile thinking of where they were going.

"A manor?" Aimee' asked eyes lighting up and Marie' really did smile to see her sister looking so happy.

"With eets own Quiddich pitch." Marie' added.

"No way!" Christian burst out unable to contain his excitement.

"Why don't tomorrow we go to Diagon alley and look at a new broom for you Christian and some new shoes for you Aimee' – Madam Malkin's stocks Juliette De San." Marie' suggested hoping to keep her brother and sister thinking about Hogwarts and things they enjoyed rather than the pathetic excuses for humans that were their parents.

"Wee!" Aimee' squealed. "I want to see 'er personal line of custom made designs, I've 'eard eet iz zhe best place for eet in all of _Europe." _Aimee' gushed.

"Oh and the new Arrowhead is fabulous, eet's turning is unsurpassable." Christian added shaking his head in amazement.

"Oh I think zhat Bolt's new design would be worth a look as well." Marie' commented to him. "Eet is reputed to be faster than even the Firebolt series was."

"Well eet depends on what I want more." Christian agreed. "Am I allowed a broom at 'Ogwarts?" He asked suddenly.

"Not technically but eef we bring yours instead of mine we'll 'ave the better broom and next year Aimee' who only flies for leisure can have mine, you can have yours and I'll upgrade." Marie' said waving a hand dismissively. "Rules are for zhose without creativity."

"Breaking zhem is for zhose who can 'andle detention." Christian pointed out.

"Eet's not so bad." Marie' said with a shrug.

"Zhat iz what you say now." Aimee' scoffed.

"Oh shush." Marie' said to the pair of them pulling out her wand to lower their luggage.

"We 'ave to drag the bags now, muggle London."

"Can't we just apparate?" Aimee' demanded scowling, Marie' opened her mouth to retort that no they couldn't _just apparate _but then closed it again. Actually they _could _just apparate.

"No reason actually." She admitted to Aimee' making her and Christian smirk. "Make sure you're holding onto all the luggage." She ordered the pair of them as they held onto each of her hands.

"Where are we going?" Aimee' asked looking up at Marie' and in that moment reminding her just how young her brother and sister were. Her huge blue eyes were filled with trust but her face clearly showed the mark of previous tears.

Marie' had planned to go straight to Sirius and Elizabeth for some rest until the pair got home but perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to go to the dinner at the Weasley "homeland" and have Christian and Aimee' fussed over.

"To the burrow." She said with a smile, then a second later a loud crack was the only sign they had ever been there.

Ruby laughed as Mrs Weasley described Harry and Ginny's faces when she and Mr Weasley had walked in on the pair kissing for the first time, helping herself to _another _piece of the delicious turkey Mrs Weasley had cooked.

Beside her James sat holding her hand under the table, the other side occupied by Freddy who was rather quieter than usual as he listened to the conversation around him. However he didn't seem particularly upset, just not quite himself, so Ruby wasn't too concerned. In fact in that moment Ruby was feeling perfectly content – except for one little worry nagging at the back of her mind.

Marie'. What was wrong? What was happening? Why was she coming home so early? Why wasn't she ever going home to her parents? Was she okay? Questions swirled around her mind constantly in the back her mind ready to leap into focus the second she had a moment spare.

"And oh do you remember the time that we walked in on Andee kissing Dean -?" Elizabeth was saying laughingly to Sirius.

"How could I forget her face? _Good job? That's not what you're supposed to say!_" Sirius mimicked his daughter, voice going nasal and high.

"Oh bite me!" Andee snapped at her father grinning.

"Challenge accepted." Sirius said leaning across the table making Andee jump back.

Ruby laughed along with the rest of the table and was about to speak up when a loud crack interrupted the dinner party.

"Mrs Weasley?" A familiar voice called.

Mrs Weasley stood up frowning in confusion.

"Mrs Weasley?" The voice repeated again coming into view and revealing a very haggard looking Marie'. Not haggard for a normal person but for Marie' she looked half-asleep. No make-up or jewellery was present, she wore all black – a colour which washed her out – her shoes were flat and in short she didn't look like she had paid any attention to her outfit. Highly unusual.

Behind her two small children stood nervously looking around Marie', eyes the exact same blue as Marie's marking them as her siblings.

"Marie!" Mrs Weasley said in shock.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Marie' said voice cracking. "But I've just had some rather – unsettling news."

"Oh, no dear that's quite alright –who is behind you by the way?" Mrs Weasley assured her looking at the children, her mothering expression firmly upon her face.

"Uh zhis iz Aimee' my little sister and 'er twin Christian my little brother. Zhey're for 'Ogwarts this year." Marie' said drawing the two children out from behind her.

"But where are your parents? Don't they know where you are?" Mrs Weasley asked looking shocked.

Marie's face blanched in a very unusual show of emotion on her part.

"Eef I ever see my parents again eet will be too soon." Aimme' spat before Marie' could reply.

Mrs Weasley stared at Aimee' in shock and Ruby had to admit _she _was shocked. The little girl's tone was _quite _grown up and very, very angry.

Marie' took in a deep breath then said something that shocked Ruby to her core.

"My parents, unknown to me and my siblings, get all zheir money from zhe wizarding _assassination _company zhey run." She deadpanned.

"What?" James demanded disbelievingly.

"True story." Christian said in a bitter tone, voice shaking.

"Not only zhis but zhey were paid to target my brother who iz essentially an unspeakable in California. Emile is now comatose." Marie' said her voice cracking.

"They went ahead with it?" Sirius asked sounding horrified.

Marie' nodded dumbly and the room fell into shocked silence.

"I'm sorry to ruin zhe mood but I thought zhat Mrs Weasley was probably za best person to help me with knowing what to do for Aimee' and Christian." Marie' apologised again. Unthinkingly Ruby got up from her seat and moved over to her friend enveloping her in a hug.

"Anything you need." She said. "Any of you." She added looking at both Aimee' and Christian who were now holding hands but nodded bravely all the same.

"Marie', what are you parents names?" Ron asked unexpectedly.

"Alyssa and Emile Jantour." Marie' replied around Ruby's arms.

"We'll look into it for you – if you want that is." Harry assured her.

"Throw them in za scummiest prison you can find." Marie' said heatedly.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked gravely.

"One 'undred percent. Zhey are no concern of mine." Marie' said looking down on her brother and sister. "My only concern now is ensuring Christian and Aimee' have _everything _they need."


	6. A Complication Called Romance

**6 – A Complication Called Romance**

Nate waved to the blonde figure in the distance as he walked back towards home. Once he had turned around a loud crack behind him told Nate that Erin was gone. Ever since he had started dating Erin, Nate had felt very different from his usual self. Almost like a different person.

He smiled at the thought of his pretty little girlfriend; already she was changing his life, clearly for the better. Nate walked into the garden to find the house strangely dark, lights out and looked around in confusion. Where was everybody?

Nate shrugged; their absence gave him time to write a letter to Erin. He had to go stay at the manor next week and wouldn't see Erin the entire time. Nate sighed in irritation; his parents were suddenly extremely annoying with their demands. He was in his graduating year! Who did they think they were?

The door was as ever unlocked and Nate took the sharp left which led into his bedroom then shut the door behind him. He didn't want to be interrupted.

Dear Erin, He began and then quickly fell into the rhythm of the letter writing whatever came to mind. It must have been something like half an hour later when Nate was startled out of his focus by noise in the house.

"-Horrible I know." Andee, his mother, was saying.

"Where the hell is Nate anyway?" Lilah's voice clearly said.

"In here!" Nate called before returning his letter.

"And why did you feel it necessary to not come to dinner tonight?" Andee asked opening his door.

"It's just dinner, I'll eat later." Nate said shrugging why did she care?

"It wasn't "just dinner" tonight we were going to the burrow as you well knew, or would have if you hadn't been closeted with that blonde girl all day everyday."

"Do you have a problem with Erin?" Nate demanded, suddenly angry. It was _his _choice to date whomever he pleased!

"She's an idiot but I can deal with her. It's you that's the problem." Andee said with a dismissive wave.

"An idiot?" Nate echoed furiously.

"Nate your girlfriend isn't exactly the Einstein of witches, but if you want to date her, go ahead. You just need to prioritise a little." Dean said gently behind Andee.

"I _am _prioritising." Nate said glaring at his father.

"Fine then. You're grounded, no visitors, no owls for two weeks." Andee said, tone brooking no arguments.

"What?" Nate demanded.

"You can't see or speak to Erin for the next two weeks, you also can't go to the manor with Lilah. Grow up Nathaniel and then we might consider your relationship with Erin as serious. Right now she's just some girl." And with that Andee walked away, leaving Nate with no time to argue.

"Dad –" He began, seeing Dean still standing there.

"No Nate. Your mother's right. Erin has been your girlfriend less than a month, Delilah dislikes her and your friends barely know her, until you can incorporate her in your life without her _becoming _your life it's a childish relationship." Dean said firmly cutting Nate off and then he went in search of his fuming wife.

Nate blinked in shock. His relationship with Erin _was _serious. What were they on about? And Delilah hating Erin? Hardly.

"Oh Merlin Lilah did you _hear _that?" Nate asked opening the door between their two bedrooms.

"Well obviously." Delilah said without looking up from her desk.

"You hate Erin, right." Nate scoffed.

"Yeah, it is right." Delilah agreed nodding.

"What?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"I've _always _hated Erin. She's a self-centred airhead." Delilah said shrugging.

"Oh and Marie' isn't?" Nate asked, getting rapidly angry. What was _wrong _with his family?

"Marie' is your friend, she is also going through a really shit time right now. Of course you wouldn't know seeing as your avoiding all of us but Marie's parents tried to _kill _her brother last week and she is now the guardian of her brother and sister. On top of that Marie' is a Ravenclaw and gets better grades than you do, so if she's an idiot then you're as dumb as a brick because she helps you with half your assignments." Delilah said, voice getting louder until she was yelling at him, yelling at him for the first time in Nate's memory.

"Erin is sweet –"

"_Erin _you think this is about Erin? No Nate it's about you! You are so desperate that the rest of your life doesn't matter because you have a girlfriend – even if she is a girlfriend _way _below anyone's standards. Now get the hell out of my room." Delilah said, voice cold as ice, pointing at the door.

"Fine! Bitch!" Nate yelled back, slamming the door behind him. Furious he fell onto his bed and stared at the blank wall as he always did, angry at his parents and twin. Why were they being such fuckwits? As he stared at the wall he noticed something odd about the door between his and Delilah's rooms. As he watched the door between them shrunk, smaller and smaller, until finally it was completely gone.

Nate got off his bed and put his hands on the wall that used to be a door. Delilah had transfigured the door.

"Lilah?" He called softly but to no reply. What was going on?

"Hey." She said smiling up at him, her big brown eyes warm.

"Hey to you too." Chase said smiling down at the tiny girl. "You've been good I hope?"

"You saw me yesterday Chase." She said snorting in a rather ungraceful way.

"But yesterday I couldn't do this." Chase said leaning down and kissing her lips lightly.

"Admittedly that might have been a little bit much for everyone seeing as they don't even know we're dating." She granted leading him to a seat nearby.

"That's going to be an awkward conversation." Chase commented.

"Let's save it until _after _we go back to Hogwarts – just in case." She said in a small voice, eyes full of doubt.

"I'm not going to leave you just because you're younger." He said shaking his head at her. "You're the most beautiful, funny and interesting girl I know."

"That's what you say now." She said shaking her head.

"Trust me, I'll still be saying it ten years from now. " Chase assured her kissing her again, her lips bowing up in a smile despite her worries.

"As long as you're here _now _I'm happy." She said with another, more genuine smile.

"That's good because I wouldn't want to risk getting hexed by your brothers and Dad for nothing." He teased shoving her lightly.

"Chase you're an idiot." She said with a grin.

"But you still like me don't you?" He asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Chase, I still like you."

"Good, because I like you too Lily."

"-And then he said he "was prioritising" he rates his girlfriend of three – well four now – weeks as more important than his family of _always._" Delilah finished furiously.

"Zhat's bullshit!" Marie' burst out, every bit as angry as Delilah.

"I have to agree that right now Nate's being an ass. He's my best mate but that doesn't stop him being the world's biggest ass." James said nodding.

Ruby glanced at her boyfriend and saw in his posture and expression that James was completely serious. He was angry with Nate, and Ruby had to admit she was too. Didn't he understand how lucky he was to have a mother that _cared? _Apparently not seeing as he was shunning her for grounding him.

Ruby shook her head as her friends continued their rant.

"Erin's relationship's never end well. She takes everything from the guy and then ditches him when he no longer suits her purposes, which means as soon as she decides Nate can't afford that house she wants him to buy – which he can't – she'll dump him." Louis said shaking his head.

"She's just a girl. She isn't worth destroying his whole life over, especially seeing as they haven't put in the hard yards. They're still in honeymoon mode." Freddy said in a derisive voice. "Nate is being an idiot. Charlotte was actually fairly similar, only she wasn't a bitch to you guys and my family."

"I say we side with Delilah. Andee and Dean are right. He needs to back off a little and –"

"And I shall not be so much as _looking_ at 'im for a very long time eef I am such a self-centred air'ead. At za moment zheir isn't anything Nate could do to get me to acknowledge 'is existence." Marie' snapped furiously.

"What he said about you Marie' was –" Ruby began.

"Not anything Nate would say." Delilah finished for her. "Or the words of a friend. As far as I'm concerned he is just some boy that lives with us and if I have to call him anything I'll call him just that – boy."

"That will really piss him off." Reid commented smirking.

"He deserves it." Chase said firmly. "I don't see any reason for us to reach out to him, at least not until he's become a real person again."

"You mean until he's lost the annoying baggage." Louis said sardonically.

"Which iz to say Erin."

"BITCH!" Delilah said in a loud voice. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant agreed."

The rest of the summer passed awkwardly. Nate completely ignored his friends for siding with Delilah and his parents, which rather depressed Delilah who while stubbornly refusing to pretend to like Erin, was still badly affected by the sudden loss of her twin.

Marie' would still jump at the sight of an owl fearing it brought bad news from California and that anxiety gave her a much different disposition to her usual light-heartedness. And although Ruby was most of the time unaffected by it she occasional fell victim to a bout of self-pity when she allowed herself to think of her mother.

James sighed and rolled over again trying not to think about the crying fits Ruby had been prone to over the last several weeks.

Instead he was reminded of Freddy's frankly depressing demeanour. He was getting over Charlotte of course, but in the meantime he was nothing like James' prankster cousin. Then there was Chase, he wasn't acting any _different _really he was just – distant. Altogether it was a relief for James whenever Louis came over for some man time.

"_How have things been for you lately?" James asked grinning at Louis as he sat down._

"_Pretty good. I've mostly been seeing Clarisse and a few other girls but mainly Clarisse.' Louis said nodding with an evil smirk, which spoke volumes about what Louis and Clarisse did together. _

"_So she's an almost girlfriend?" James asked eyebrows raised in surprise._

"_I think fuck-buddy is a more accurate term really –" Louis said and the pair of them burst out laughing. _

James turned onto his back staring at the ceiling. Things weren't _that _bad. Ruby hadn't cried all week.

"_Hey James?"_

"_Yeah Rubes?"_

"_Want to play truth or dare?" Ruby asked smiling at him wickedly._

"_Sure –" James began only to be cut off by his brother's sardonic comment._

"_Please why don't you two just be honest about it, if you're playing, its snog or fuck." Al said with a grin as he paused outside James' bedroom door._

"_No one asked your opinion Al." James said rolling his eyes._

"_Just don't forget the silencing charms!" Lily's voice rang out and then she and Al laughed._

"_Shut up!" Ruby said in unison with James and then they smiled at each other._

"_Ugh, excuse me while I go throw up." Al said walking away._

"_Don't come back." James warned him shutting the door before turning back to his beautiful girlfriend who was smiling at him from the bed._

James sat up sighing defeat. He would never get to sleep. Getting out of bed he went to get one of his books and knocked an old Daily Prophet off the ground as he did so, stirring up a memory of something unsettling Wendy had said the other day. It was just as Reid and Abbey were being particularly disgusting…

"_Please, guys, we are here you know." Ruby said looking away in disgust._

"_Hypocrite." Louis said in a singsong voice, smirking._

"_Shut up." Ruby said throwing a book at his head, which missed Louis by a fraction._

"_Suck!" Louis said laughing at her._

"_Have you heard about all the problems at Azkaban?" Wendy asked nodding at the newspaper she held in her hand._

"_Yeah Dad mentioned it once or twice." James said nodding._

"_Apparently it's only the death eaters that are stirring up trouble." Reid added, finally detaching himself from Abbey._

"_I did read about zhat." Marie' agreed quietly. _

"_I wonder what's going on?" Wendy mused staring down at the picture on the front – it was one of Voldemort giving a speech long ago._

"_It can't be anything important." Louis said with a shrug. "The adults don't seem too worried."_

"_All the same. I think we should be careful this year – we don't know who was a death eater sympathiser do we?" Wendy said in a warning tone._

"_Don't worry about it Wendy. They'll let us know if it's something serious." James said waving his hand dismissively. "The Prophet isn't too reliable anyway."_

"_You're probably right." Wendy agreed putting down the paper but her expression made it clear she wasn't completely convinced._

Hopping back into bed James hoped everything would return to normal when they got back on the Hogwarts express tomorrow morning. Nate and Erin wouldn't last beyond the sunshine.


	7. This is Actually A Chapter  Time Passes

_**A/N: I have been so busy with writing, I really didn't expect to even WANT to continue with work I can't claim as my own but I'm focusing all my energies on writing at the moment so I suppose it was only natural something would come out of it for "Simple to Complex". This is an odd little chapter but I finished it in only a few hours of eager writing, I have a feeling there's more coming. Part of what I've been doing with my writing is a couple of "journal" blog type things which include news on my fanfictions , that's on deviantART. **_

_**[ www. . com ] Now the reason I'm telling you guys is because on my deviantART I have two fanfictions - to do with "Sand to Snow"/"Simple to Complex" - and I will be uploading more. One is in fact about Freddy and another that is going up within the space of a week is about James and Lily (the first). **_

_**Another thing I would like to add is that any beta readers who are interested in fixing up any of my works including Sand to Snow / Simple to Complex please let me know. Adieu! BellatrixisFred. **_

**Time Passes… September/October**

**September 2nd **

School began but nothing was quite as James remembered, not even Ruby. It wasn't that his girlfriend had changed, it was just now her uniform was a little different with a shiny gold "Head Girl" badge pinned to it, Reid had a matching one proclaiming him as "Head Boy" and the pair of them had an office that made a useful and warm area for their group to spend breaks and free periods in. Everything was different and everyone - with an exception of Ruby - was behaving Ruby was the steadiest thing in his life and James found himself relying more and more on his girlfriend's support. From the start it was clear things were different, Nate sat with Erin on the train ride, at meals, during breaks and spent as much time with her as possible. The old Nate hadn't returned with the school year. So everything was just a little bit different and James had to remind himself a dozen times a day that Nate wasn't their friend anymore, or at the moment it didn't matter. What did was that he wasn't there as James turned to tell him something, to point something out, make a joke and generally talk in the way he only could with Nate. It was in this that Ruby was trying to help by being there when Nate wasn't, James noticed that and was thankful for her efforts but still it wasn't quite the same.

"JAMES POTTER WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION!" Professor Bryant yelled, breaking through James' thoughts.

"I am, was, Sir." James assured the Professor hurriedly.

"What were we discussing then Mr Potter?"

"The Patronus Charm Sir." James answered.

"Excellent and by any chance might you be able to name a famous user of the Patronus Charm Mr Potter?"

"Harry Potter Sir."

"And as he is your father I am presuming you can show us all how it is done."

"Certainly Sir."

And as James summoned a memory of snowball fights with Ruby to mind, thoughts of Nate were, for the moment at least, forgotten.

**September 9th**

Ruby held onto her crying friend tightly.

"Lilah, it's going to be alright." Abbey said in a soothing voice. Delilah looked up at Abbey, eyes noticeably puffy showing just how much she had been crying. Normally Delilah's dark skin hid all signs of tears but not today.

"But how do you know? Today marks a _month _since that last fight, a month since Nate last spoke to me and _two _months since he started seeing Erin." Delilah demanded before dissolving in tears again.

"Lilah, Nate will get over it. You know he will." Ruby said, trying to reassure her distraught friend.

"And how do you know that?"

"Delilah eet iz nothing other zhan infatuation or Erin would not make such demands of 'im and you know it. Zhey won't last when Erin realizes zhat without 'is parents Nate iz penniless, Erin knows she 'as alie - al -" Marie' floundered struggling over the difficult word.

"Alienated." Wendy supplied.

"Wee, ali-en-a-ted, Nate from 'is family. Erin knows zis and she will be leaving 'im. Eet iz only a matter of time." Marie' finished.

"May-y-be so but but - how am I meant to last between now and when that happens? Erin could decide to keep Nate until such time as a richer candidate comes along. That could be all y-y-ea-r!" Delilah burst out, tear more of frustration then of sadness spilling down her cheeks.

"Nate is far smarter than that Delilah. He will realize after the first infatuation fades that she is playing him and I seriously doubt Nate will allow himself to be played." Wendy said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's not in his character."

"You think?" Delilah asked, drying her eyes on Abbey's pale blue sheets and leaving mascara marks all over them.

"What I think is that wiping your face on my sheets is gross." Abbey objected.

"I agree with Abbey, who knows what she and Reid have done in there." Ruby said with a grin at her blonde haired friend.

"Gross!" Delilah moaned jumping off Abbey's bed with more agility then Ruby had ever seen her display before.

"You feeling better then Lilah?" WEndy asked a little anxiously. Delilah nodded her assent and Wendy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good because we all have two essays due tomorrow."

**September 13th**

It had been nearly two weeks since Lily had been able to sneak off with Chase. Two painfully slow weeks. The pair of them had expected spending time together to be easier but it was the complete opposite. Lily supposed it wouldn't be hard for them to sneak off of an evening, they could perhaps use the Room of Requirement - but the main problem preventing the two of them meeting up was finding a way to communicate a place to meet up without anyone else suspecting a thing. The amount of time spent apart was starting to make Lily wonder if Chase was having second thoughts, she knew it was probably stupid but she was very insecure about their relationship, why would he want to date a girl three years his junior and with far less experience? When Lily looked at people three years _her _junior, she saw second years and that wasn't at all appealing, romantically speaking.

So it came as something of a surprise when she sat down to another boring History of Magic lesson, opened up her notebook and found Chase's handwriting scrawled on what should have been the next blank page - the first page, Lily never took notes in History of Magic.

_Lils,_

_You left this in the common room - silly Lils. As I'm not sure when you next have History of Magic I know I'm going to have to give a little time between now and when you next open this book, because clearly you don't use it much. This is the first page! Meet me on the 15th at midnight in the Room of Requirement, so we can catch up on lost time. We'll figure out a way to communicate then. Let me know if you can make it by leaving this book on the little table beside "Freddy's chair" if you can't I'm free every day except when I have Quiddich training (Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday) and would skip out on Quiddich training except for the fact that James would want to know why. And I'm not game to tell him. See you soon. _

_Chase_

Lily re-read the letter twice, practically bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement as she pulled out a quill and some ink to write her answer.

_Make it tonight!_

**September 19th**

James crushed his lips against Ruby's, the stack of books on charms work in her lap tumbling to the ground as she drew him on top of her pressing their bodies closer together. There had been little opportunity for time alone and all of it had so far been spent on homework, the most the pair of the could exchange were fairly chaste kisses which were not nearly as satisfying as the kind of intense _snogging _that they were participating in now. James felt Ruby's small hands slide under his shirt while he busied himself with tangling his fingers in her beautiful dark red hair.

Two years together had taught the pair of them exactly how to best please each other and Ruby had already anticipated James' wish to touch her hair and held her head slightly off the couch, correspondingly James had lifted himself slightly off her to allow Ruby to touch his chest. James tingled everywhere Ruby's skin touched his, heat flushing through his body. Vaguely James realized that this kiss was getting far to intense for the common room, regardless of the late hour, but his common sense was overridden by his desire for Ruby. Someone else's wasn't though.

"Uh James - Ruby, this is really not the best place."

Ruby cursed as James, reluctantly drew his lips of hers.

"Seriously Neville? Right now? Do you have any idea how hard it is to have any time alone with James during NEWT's year?" She demanded of their herbology professor.

"Hannah and I managed it around Death Eaters - I feel absolutely no sympathy for you." Neville said smiling in the face of what James thought to be a pretty terrifying glare from Ruby.

"No one is here except you, who's going to care?"

"Well Professor McGonagall comes to mind straight away but I imagine there would be others who use this couch regularly." Neville said mildly. "Ruby you as Head Girl have your private office which if I recall is shared with a friend, a friend who would allow the pair of you to use it in exchange for the same thing. James you as Quiddich Captain have your _own _office - you have plenty of places to go. Do _not _use the common room."

"Yes Neville." The pair of them said in unison, both grinning because they hadn't considered using their offices for that use before.

"Good, I'll make sure the teachers know to avoid your offices like plague." Neville said shaking his head as he left the common room.

"So recess tomorrow?" James asked of his girlfriend.

"Hell yes."

**September 30th**

The great hall hadn't changed, it was just like he remembered it, full of shouting, laughter, the screech of owls, the sound of cutely scrapping against china and newspapers being unfolded. The sky above was picturesque, a very pale blue with the wintery sun lighting up the grounds and sparkling as it hit the lake's surface. The chamber itself was still magnificently carved marble and heavy, well-crafted wooden furniture, scattered with girls talking at unbelievable speeds attempting to cover all the gossip the weekend's party had produced and boys grinning at each other discussing plans for pranks for checking out said girls, depending not their age. Yes the great hall and it's atmosphere hadn't changed.

But Nate didn't feel the same. He felt alone, alone in a place where there had always been friendship and laughter for him, but then again at the moment he was alone. Erin was a girl and no girl stood with their boyfriend when her friend's stood so close by, fit to burst with _something _they must share. Nate didn't blame her but all the same there was nothing for _him _to do, because _his f_riends were no longer talking to him. Nate frowned for a moment wondering why he had chosen Erin over his friends, normally it seemed so obvious but right now it completely eluded him -

"Nate darling! Come on or we won't get a carriage to ourselves!" Erin's voice penetrated Nate's reverie and all thought processes stopped.

**October 4th**

"We should go to Hogsmeade together more often." Clarisse commented to Louis a couple of days after the first Hogmeade trip of the year.

"I've never met a girl who I could sleep with _and _had a sense of humor." Louis agreed.

"But we're not -" Clarisse began.

"I don't want to - do you?" Louis asked seriously, he didn't _want _a girlfriend. He wanted a fuck-buddy who was also a friend, there was a fine line between that person and a girlfriend and the main thing was the feelings involved. Sure Louis _liked _Clarisse, a lot but he wasn't in love with her and he doubted he would ever _be _in love with her. Besides that he didn't really want an actual girlfriend.

"I - sort of." Clarisse admitted. "I know where you stand already, so it's not that and I'm definitely sure I'm not in love with you but I do rather like having a boyfriend to buy me things, take me out - you know boyfriend stuff. With you right now I have Louis my friend and Louis the guy I sleep with."

"So you want _a _boyfriend but not necessarily me." Louis clarified somewhat relieved.

"I do, so I hope you don't mind when I tell you that I'm going to start looking for someone to be my boyfriend and because of that -"

"We need to stop sleeping together?" Louis asked, feeling a strange sort of disappointment. His involvement with Clarisse had been the longest he had ever had and over the summer had developed into something almost like a relationship. What had started as a casual shag had turned into something much `

"Starting tomorrow." Clarisse agreed with sultry smile and a glint in her eyes that Louis recognized from a summer spent in her company.

"Go out with a _bang _shall we?"

"Sounds great." Clarisse said drawing Louis to her and finding absolutely no resistance there.

**October 12th**

Nate sat outside waiting for Erin who by not being present helped him to think. These days whenever Erin was out of Nate's presence his brain functions returned to normal, rational human being. And as soon as Erin's spell was off him Nate began to think about Delilah. He had couldn't feel her in his mind anymore, couldn't sense her presence - at times when he wasn't concentrating the lack of her presence would cause him to panic until he remembered. She was blocking him.

As the days since they returned to Hogwarts became greeter in number Nate became less and less able to function. At first when he had started to date Erin he would think about her constantly, now the minute she left she was gone from his thoughts to be replaced by his twin sister.

But whenever Erin was around Nate's panic at being so removed from Delilah made him rely to her all the more, even though he knew that it drew him away from Delilah, Nate's state of mental and emotional turmoil meant that all of his thought processes were spent merely completing his NEWT's work. He had nothing left to make a single decision in his life.

Rejuvenated from a day spent without homework, Nate felt something like normal and could think things through properly. Erin was clinging tightly to him, as if sensing the romantic feeling between them had almost completely dissipated. Erin was a clingy, jealous type of girl and that was okay with Nate - for the moment - in fact it was a good thing. It meant that Nate, who was exhausting himself with NEWT's and the constant battle to stop himself tilting over the edge and having a full-scale panic attack, could hand over all the decisions in his life to her. She chose what he ate, when he would do it, when they would study, what they would study, she chose what he wore everyday, who he talked to, where they went and even chose what books he read.

It made his life easier, he had someone to rely on, someone to keep his life moving properly and he could keep himself above water in studies as well as stopping those stupid panic attacks. If he still liked her it would even be perfect. However having someone else rule his life was only good when he and Delilah were at odds and Nate didn't want to be at odds with his sister. He wanted to talk to her again and have her presence in his mind again so he could function properly, but to get her back meant dumping Erin and inevitably there would be a period between dumping Erin and reconciling Delilah.

It was that period that worried him.

**October 21st**

"And she is completely controlling right - you'd expect him to complain _I'd _complain but he just like looks at her and he looks tired you know what I mean yeah? Well anyway he looks tiredly at her and nods like he doesn't even have the energy to argue although that's not surprising seeing as how much homework we're getting. If this is OWL's imagine NEWT's? It's completely mental!" Sherri Attar, a fifth year Hufflepuff and Hogwart's biggest gossip was saying to her best friend whom everybody knew as Drizzle for no particular reason.

Marie' just looked at Abbey who stood beside her and Abbey shook her head. Whoever the poor guy was he was clearly stuck with an obsessive girlfriend and couldn't be bothered dumping her.

"NEWT's suck big time." Abbey said to her friend. "It's a good thing we have scheduled meals or I would forget to eat."

"Me too." Marie' commented frowning, the thought of food made her suddenly hungry, when was her last meal? She hadn't woken up in time for breakfast and she'd skipped lunch to proof-read that charms essay and hadn't made it to dinner yet. The day before she had eaten breakfast skipped lunch again and dinner? She didn't even - _How often have I been skipping meal? _Marie' asked herself. It wasn't purposeful she just had so much to do and she rarely felt hunger pangs to remind her nor had she really eaten much at all for quite a while.

Marie' swallowed her fears, it wouldn't happen again. She was so sure of herself now and when she looked in the mirror she _liked _what she saw. What had that muggle doctor said to avoid? Stress. He had said that stress would often kill appetite and once she got out of the habit of eating again…

"Marie' are you alright?" Abbey asked. "You look odd."

"Eet's that patronus charm - you know I've been 'avenge trouble getting eet to full corporeal form." Marie' said only half-lying.

"I hate to say it Marie' but the problem is probably that you're not very happy at the moment. You're stressed and upset about your parents, it's not the best time to be producing a charm that relies on a _happy _memory is it?" Abbey said in a soothing tone of voice.

"I suppose not but eets still annoying."

"Lilah hasn't got it either." Abbey said as if trying to reconcile her by the fact she wasn't alone. When had that ever worked?

"Lilah's a Gryffindor." Marie' pointed out and Abbey laughed.

"Yes but so was Hermione Granger."

"Zhat is _not _the point." Marie' said heatedly, forgetting momentarily about her worries of a relapse.

"You just don't like to be bad at something." Abbey jibbed at her.

"Exactly!" Marie' exclaimed, her eyesight going blurry for a moment, but went away after a few seconds of furious blinking.

"Marie'?" Abbey asked looking at her with growing concern. Marie' tried to reply but she had forgotten where her voice was and her eyesight was starting to darken so that she couldn't focus properly on her friend's voice, the darkness suddenly rushed at Marie' and as it hit her she lost all consciousness.

~DIVIDER~

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked gasping for air as she reached the closed hospital wing doors to find all of her friends gathered in front of them.

"She blacked out." James said unhelpfully.

"I know _that, _what I want to know is _why_." Ruby snapped and immediately felt bad for it. "Sorry James, I'm worried." She told him, her words were received with a smile.

"We all are Rubes." He said before coming over to wrap his arms around her comfortingly.

"Madam Pomfrey thinks she has been stinting herself." Wendy said after a moment.

"As in not eating?" Ruby asked with a frown.

"Exactly so, she thinks Marie' may have been doing it on purpose - to lose weight." Reid added, looking unusually drawn.

"But why - I mean, Marie's beautiful and she knows it -" Ruby began.

"She does but stress can trigger those sort of insecurities." Wendy said with a sigh.

"According to Madam Pomfrey's records Marie' has been told to avoid stress at all costs because it may cause a relapse of her anorexia." Abbey said quietly.

"Her what?" James and Ruby said together.

"Anorexia?" Louis asked eyes widening.

"You're kidding." Chase said in disbelief.

"Bullshit." That was Freddy.

"She put them beside Marie' before she ordered me out and apparently Marie' had a bad case of anorexia as a child which was deemed 'completely cured'. There was not a trace of it left but apparently stress and unhappiness can

trigger those sort of disorders." Abbey said with a sad smile. "And Marie's had plenty to be unhappy about the last few months.

"I don't think she's been doing it on purpose." Delilah said quietly.

"Well in the case of anorexia a relapse can start with lack of appetite, that's why stress and depression can be triggers. They make you lose appetite and as the ex-sufferer eats less and less they lose the nutrients which help tell their brain they're healthy, the brain tells Marie's conscious she's unhealthy and she could start believing she is getting overweight." Wendy said with a shrug. "It's highly unlikely she's reached that stage but the earlier ones, it could very well be the case."

"Whatever it is we aren't finding out until tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey was very clear on that much and I think we can brood just as well somewhere a little warmer." Reid suggested tentatively.

"You're right." Wendy said and slowly they all moved back to their common rooms.


End file.
